Miracles ~ The Lopez Fitzgeralds
by Passions-Chrissy
Summary: The lives of the Lopez-Fitzgerald family are in a rather "sucky" phase right now, but that will change. Shuis, Terethan, and Kayguel. R
1. Sheridan

Miracles  
  
A Story of the Lopez-Fitzgerald family, and how their lives will change for the better.  
  
Takes place right after Brian decides to leave Harmony again.  
  
Luis sighed....it had been awhile since he and Sheridan had spoken, since the horrible accident that killed her. He glanced at the picture on his desk, of that beautiful woman, who made his life happier, and than made it entirely dark by leaving the earth. However, Luis still had in his mind that she was alive. He could feel her presence: in the wind, in the rain, even whenever he walked near her home.  
  
Sam yelled to Luis, "Luis, we have an accident, a boat has crashed near the dock, a woman is injured. Short blonde hair, tall, blue eyes.  
  
Luis narrowed his eyes. This is it, he thought.  
  
By the time they arrived it was midnite, and Luis was searching the wreck, he came face to face with his brother, Antonio.  
  
"I forgot all about the tide, and we hit the rocks, and I hope Diana is okay." Antonio was worried. He glanced at the wreck.  
  
"She was so sure that she would find the man she loves."  
  
Luis nodded, she was just like Grace...the amnesia, he wanted to help her find her past, but he had never met her, only heard of her from Antonio. Then he heard a shout.  
  
"Luis, come over here!" Sam cried.  
  
Luis ran, and than he stopped. It was Sheridan! But she was badly injured - a blow to the head. She was covered in blood. Luis began weeping loudly.  
  
"Sheridan, we'll get you to the hospital, right away." Luis held her body, talking to her, telling her how he missed her, how he wanted to make love to her again, how he wouldn't let her die.  
  
Antonio was shocked "What are you talking about Luis?"  
  
"Sheridan is my fiancee, and I'm the man she loves."  
  
Antonio felt his heart stop. This couldn't be! He loved Sheridan, and he planned on making her forget about her fiancee. But now he knew she belonged to his brother. He glanced at the parimedics, as they lifted Sheridan, out of the rocks and the wreckage.  
  
Luis came out of the water soaking wet, and he and Antonio jumped into Luis's police car, and followed the ambulance to the hospital.  
  
By the time they arrived, Luis ran to Eve.  
  
Eve said shocked "That was Sheridan, Luis!"  
  
Luis said, "I know, Eve, but how is she."  
  
Eve said, "She's bleeding fast, and she's already in a coma. Luis, I give her three hours..."  
  
Luis said, "Eve work on her right now. Do all you can. I'm calling Teresa."  
  
Eve said, "How can she help?"  
  
Luis replied, "Right now, she's the richest woman in America. She was married to Julian, I can get Sheridan the best care."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Luis yelled into the phone, "Teresa, I've found Sheridan!"  
  
Teresa smiled, "I saw the news, Luis, and don't worry...I'm already making calls. She will have the best care in the world."  
  
Luis replied, "Teresa, it's really bad. Eve gives her three hours, she's in a coma...alrite, alrite....they're here. Thanks Teresa, thanks alot."  
  
Teresa responded happily, "They're taking her to New York, she'll be there really, really soon. I'm going to call Ethan. Tell them to let you go with them."  
  
Luis saw as they carried out Sheridan to be transported in the chopper, "Thanks alot, Teresa. I have to go now, they're taking her."  
  
"No sweat, Luis." Teresa hung up. She began to pray. 


	2. Paloma

"It's hard to tell right now. I think that....there's not much of a chance, Luis."  
  
"No, she'll be fine...she has to be..." Luis put his head into his hands, and sobbed. Pillar, Antonio, Luis, Teresa, and Miguel started praying.  
  
"Mama?" a voice cried behind her. Pillar looked up and saw Paloma there. She very similar to Teresa, except her hair was bleached blonde. Her eyes were red from crying.   
  
"I'm sorry, Mama. I'm back now. I know what you've been through. Grandma told me."   
  
"Paloma?" Teresa called. "What's new?" She smiled through her tears.  
  
"My name was changed a few years ago. Paloma Gonzalez. I've finished school now. I came here last week, and I stopped at the Book Cafe, met a man, got married, and yes...." she giggled.  
  
"What? You didn't find us first!" Miguel demanded.  
  
"I wanted to decide the best time." Paloma sighed, "Wanna meet him?"  
  
"Hell, yeh!" Teresa laughed.  
  
"His name is Ethan Winthrop!" Ethan came around the corner. His jaw dropped when he saw everyone. Luis was infuriated.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" he shouted, as he jumped up. Miguel held back his brother. But he couldn't manage Teresa.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" she jumped on him knocking him to the ground. "Why don't you just kill me! Huh? Now you're going to put my sister through the same hell you put me through?" she started weeping loudly.   
  
"You know each other?" Paloma asked.  
  
They sat down and discussed the whole situation.  
  
"I want a divorce. I want a divorce. I...I don't feel well." Paloma started.  
  
"You son of a bitch..." Teresa could not get over the fact that Ethan would just have a shotgun wedding with her sister.  
  
"You called?" Ivy asked, as she entered the hospital.   
  
"Where did you come from?" Teresa asked.  
  
"Crane mansion!" Ivy said smugly.  
  
"Get the hell out of my house, how many times do I have to tell you!"  
  
"Fine...fine...." Eve walked in.   
  
"Luis, you might want to run in here quick!" Eve called.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Paloma shouted. 


	3. Paloma's Mother

Everyone ran in besides Paloma and Ivy.  
  
Paloma looked Ivy over. Ivy looked at Paloma.  
  
"What are you staring at?" Ivy snapped.  
  
"Not too much, mother." Paloma chuckled.  
  
"Oh no...you're joking me. I don't have a daughter."  
  
"Sure you do, mom. Don't you remember. It was even before you met Sam, Sam, the law enforcement man, and "Uncle" Mario was your pool boy. Rememer that? Or should I say my father."  
  
"You can't prove that..." Ivy said.  
  
"Oh no...? my father, or should I say Uncle Mario, has pictures." Paloma pulled one out. "You couldn't tell anyone, not even your parents, so you spent a year in Paris, to have your baby girl. Then, father found me, and told Pilar to condsider me as her child until he could take care of me. Now not you, or he has to worry about that."  
  
"Why is that, dear?" Ivy asked with much forced interest.  
  
"Because I am not-so-happily married. I'll get an anullment, and I'll be on my own, don't you worry."  
  
"Who, pray tell? Are you married to?" Ivy said as she popped a pill into her mouth.  
  
"Ethan Winthrop a very distinguished lawyer."  
  
Ivy choked on her pill. Then, she started laughing.  
  
"What's the matter?" Paloma asked.  
  
"Nothing," Ivy said, "only you just married your brother."  
  
Paloma fainted right away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This isn't good Luis" Eve said, as she started giving Sheridan shocks to bring her heart to a steady beat again. She finally got it to work. Luis sat there and stared at her. She finally stopped bleeding, but she was not looking well.  
  
He sat there for the rest of the night, praying.  
  
Antonio looked at his brother, in quite an unhappy manner. Why would he just steal his girlfriend away like that? Luis wasn't going to get Sheridan, he was going to make sure of that. 


	4. Kay

Charity and Miguel were sitting at the hospital in another argument. The honeymoon period was over. Miguel began to realize he couldn't stand Charity. He couldn't stand her annoying voice. The way she considered herself practically God. He was wondering about her mental health lately. Premonitions? Yeah, right.  
  
Kay Bennett walked in, and quickly walked out again. "Jeez, you two!"  
  
Miguel had had enough. "KAY!" he cried.  
  
Kay turned to him, "what's the deal Miguel?"  
  
Miguel held her hands close to his heart. "Kay Bennett, I'm so sorry. I've always loved you, I just wasn't sure. I needed to see if it would work with someone else. It isn't working."  
  
Kay smiled. Then hand in hand, they walked together to the church so that Kay could confess all that she had done to the Father and to Miguel.  
  
Charity was fuming. She was going to run home, but she turned around a corner and smacked into Antonio. She explained her story expecting him to care. He didn't, of course, but he realized her help would be nice to have. 


	5. Charity and Antonio

Charity sat down in the hallway. She was so unhappy that Miguel could just dump her and pick Kay up right away. She could hear them talking about how much they love each other. She began to cry.  
  
Antonio rolled his eyes, but then put his arms around Charity. "There, there.it'll be alright. You'll see." Charity put her head into Antonio's chest and the crying started to subside.  
  
Antonio felt bad for her. "Charity. Do you want Miguel back?"  
  
"More than I want to live."  
  
"Don't worry. We can help each other to get the people we love." Antonio took out a handkerchief and wiped Charity's eyes.  
  
"Good plan". Charity smiled through her tears as she shook Antonio's hand. 


End file.
